Corruption,Lies,Annoyances...Rumors?
by Mei Bridgens Riddle
Summary: This is about Mei Riddle (yeah my RP character) and her run ins with some rumors at Hogwarts. Needless to say they aren't good and they're about her and Draco, who isn't too happy about them either. r/r My first fic ^^


    "I can't believe it, _HER_ and Draco! DRACO _MALFOY_!" 

    I tried not to over hear the two Ravenclaw's conversation but I saw that they kept nervously glimpsing across the hall at me. When a third joined they whispered and she glanced to me as well. I heard her mutter, "I thought Malfoy was with Pansy."

 What exactly was going on? I walked up to the Medical Wing to notice once again, stares and whispers. I mustn't have been paying attention when I ran in to something hard, something blonde, something sneering.

  Malfoy flinched a little and then looked at me with a twinge of surprise and backed away.  A small crowd started to anxiously await our reactions. I looked up at him and awaited some other reaction and he checked the people around us. Obviously, they were expecting some sort of soap opera, and they neared us even more when I whispered to him, "What do you suppose is going on?"

 He let his face fault in to something I couldn't distinguish. It was either surprise or frustration. "You too?" He muttered back, by now I could hit one of the bystanders with my history book. We gave each other a look and hurried off to the Slytherin common room, being followed by some and given up on by others. 

 When we arrived Draco grabbed me by my shoulders and looked in to my eyes "Have you been spreading rumors about me?" He was angry but not yet irritated with me.

 "NEVER! Have _YOU_ been spreading rumors about _ME_?" I pushed him against the dungeon wall in hopes of deflating his immense ego. He sneered and pushed back, then gained a look of guilt.

 "Some, but none about me and you. Just you and Potty. Or even you and Weasel, or well… all of the weasels. There was the one about you and Neville but that never made it very far, oh and the one about…"

  My face must of turned red to the roots of my flaming hair because Draco backed away from me and held up his hands in defense. "Listen, you aren't the best Slytherin. You aren't even SUPPOSED to be in Slytherin."

 I ignored him and sat down in a chair lazily. I started to rub my temples and I pondered out loud, "Well, the rumor is about me and Malfoy so it must have been spread by someone else who hates us both…But who hates Malfoy… Other then the whole school population…Well… him AND me at the same time…" I finally gave up and leaned back in the chair to see Malfoy thinking loudly as well.

  Pansy had just stomped in to the common room when both Malfoy and I stopped thinking and looked up. She gave me a death glare that I had thought she would never have aimed at me. Why was she so angry? The pug-faced 6th year walked over to Draco and sat down next to him, close enough that he shuddered. Mostly because she had so much perfume on it stunk up the whole common room.

  "Draco." She stated bluntly, she again gave me a look of pure hatred and she straightened up trying to make me believe she was superior or more mature. I didn't stop slouching on the green and silver chair; I instead leaned more so back and showed her I gave little if none care of what she thought. She opened her mouth again, and like poison she addressed me by my last name. "Bridgens."  I nodded in her direction as if to say, 'To Hell with you too, Pansy.'

 Pansy stuck up her squashed nose again and turned to Draco who, although confused, seemed rather calm. 

  "So, I suppose what's going around is not true, or is it, Draco?"

Draco glanced at me, sensing my sudden need for information. "Depends."

 Pansy gave me another look and lost her composure. "So you and her… You WERE…?" She almost choked on her words, she seemed aghast and to prove it she let out a whine. I still was trying to sort this out; did someone actually start a romantic rumor about Draco and me? 

 "Were? Were what? Spit it out Pansy, I don't have all day to listen to you squeal and sob like a guinea pig." She nodded, she always did do exactly whatever Draco told her. I hope I never did that for any man.

 "You and Bridgens," again disgust filled her voice, "snogging in the common room at night, past hours."

 I turned pink and almost right out laughed, I noticed Draco do the same, and he let out a chuckle and gave Pansy a sheepish grin. "That's really none of your business, now is it Pansy? Were you spying on us? That's low, even for you, you know."

 Pansy turned a brilliant hue of Purple and clenched her fists. " I DID NO SUCH THING! IT'S THOSE GRYFFINDORS AND RAVENCLAWS THAT TOLD ME!" She quickly got on to her feet and ran off to her dorm sobbing, much to the blonde boy's delight. I shook my head and got up.

   "You are disgusting, Malfoy." I laughed, "But even though I hate you, I still agree with you on what just happened. Simply hilarious."

 Malfoy shrugged his broad shoulders and turned to me expectedly. He stood up as well and looked me in the eyes. I never before had I noticed how tall he was, I had to look up to glare in to those gray orbs of his. "So, are we going to give them a show tonight, or what? You know the whole common room will be up all hours waiting for our debut."

 "How about you play yourself and me? I don't think I'll be up to snogging with my nemesis" Draco let his blonde hair fall in to his eyes. He sneered coldly at me and crossed his arms. The sudden metamorphosis gave me a surprise. 

 "You're right. Who would ever want to snog with a mud-blood like you?"

"Exactly!" I sarcastically agreed and grinned, his words having no effect on me. This caused him to scowl. He wasn't used to being matched, so he trudged away crossly to his dorm, his black robes flowing behind his sulking form.

 'What a baby.' I thought while wandering off to the library and taking a seat next to Seamus Finnigan. I took out my Defense Against Dark Arts book and started to read when I noticed eyes were on me. Seamus Finnigan wasn't the only one staring at me intently; Lavender and Parvati were looking over large books and watching my actions as well. Across the library I caught the eye of Ron and sitting at the end of the table, Ginny. Both didn't look to happy with me, but the person most utterly disgusted out of all of them, that I could tell, was Hermione Granger who although was in Gryffindor I had believed to be a friend. She didn't appear like she really wanted to be my friend. At the moment, she looked absolutely revolted.  Since the whole library was caught up with me, and my fascinating book, I took the liberty to slam it shut and give each person a smile. The biggest one I could muster and practically run out of the library.

 In the hallway, a few people made comments about me in hushed voices and looked at me with unbelieving eyes. By the time I was supposed to go to my dorm I was absolutely fed up with this whole rumor business. I mean, no one had even asked _me_ if the rumors were true, they just _assumed_. 

 Instead of going to my dorm as intended I stealthily moved through the halls and made my way to outside the school, it was quite obvious that I didn't want to wake up in the Slytherin dorms. Especially if it meant being harassed by Pansy. 

 I had no idea where I would go so I walked to the nearest tree that wasn't the whomping willow and climbed in to its branches.  I didn't want to go near the forbidden forest so this would have to do. I found a comfortable nook in the tree and leaned against it, spreading out in all directions. It was wonderful and I was fast asleep until there was a rumble and a large amount of rain poured on to my slumbering body. I'll never forget what it felt like to fall out of a tree and have to walk all the way to the school in sopping wet robes.

When I finally got back to the common room I saw almost every Slytherin I'd seen or ever met while at Hogwarts cascaded all around the common room. Peter Biggs grabbed my shoulder forcefully and smiled, not allowing me to walk upstairs to my room. "That wet cat look is sexy on you, bet Malfoy will get a kick out of it."

  The whole common room was all of a sudden focused on me and as I pushed away from Peter I was bombarded by questions from a first year girl. "What does Draco kiss like? What do his lips taste like? Is kissing as fun as my big sister makes it out to be? When you snog, what ELSE do you do? Are you going to get married to Draco?" I gave the eleven year old a death stare and she suddenly shut up. I thought it was because of me, but I was wrong. When I turned from her to walk to my room I ran in to again, something blonde, and something sneering.

 Draco put a hand through his already perfected hair and smirked at all the people in the room. "What are you people waiting for? Time to go. There's no show to see!"

  Peter gave Draco a knowing glance and they both winked at each other it was disgusting but as soon as Malfoy had ordered the common room clear people started filing back to their dorms.  He cocked his head at me and gave a "tut tut" with his tongue. He circled me once and then stood in front of me, hands on hips. "So, where were you during bed check?" I noticed Draco was in black pajamas, how very much like him.

 "No where that matters."

 "Listen, you're soaked and you might get sick, it isn't like me to worry about other people, but I am worrying about you. So at least listen, dammit."

 I raised a brow and coughed abruptly with out meaning to. "I was out."

 "Seeing your fellow?" He had gone to sit on the couch and motioned for me to join him. I did and he somehow found the courage to put his arm around me. I didn't mind but as long as that was all he did.

 "No, seeing a tree." I sneezed twice in a row and then coughed, Malfoy gave a look of genuine concern but I ignored it. "I didn't want to be here. So I went to sleep in a tree."

The blonde boy next to me started shuddering with laughter and I did to, realizing what I had said. The laughing ended when I coughed. Malfoy's eyes went wide and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me to my feet. "I'm taking you to the hospital wing!"

   I heard some Slytherins in the shadows go "Ohhhhhh…" in a depressed manner; obviously people were waiting around for a demonstration still. Realising that I would probably never rid myself of this stupid rumor and this stupid charade. I stood on my tiptoes and pulled Malfoy towards me. I kissed him passionately and quickly; it was just because I was so tired I had begun to think Malfoy wasn't so bad though and because nothing worse could happen to me.

 I scurried off to my room; much to Malfoy and the few people I'd passed's displeasure. Was I now classified as the new Slytherin floozy? 


End file.
